Aranis Blaze
"You bastard, you murdered my father! I'm going to gut you!" - Aranis shouts at Jack when he finds him on Taris. Born on Corillia, Aranis knew nothing of his mother as she died in childbirth. Jarek Blaze taught his son the basics of fighting when he was but 9 which in Jarek's belief, wasn't quick enough. Jarek kept his son secret from the crew and from anyone in order to protect him. Jarek wen't on many missions in a starship called the Crimson Fleece. Aranis began to have Dreams of being a Captain of a starship when he was 14. When Aranis was 17 Jarek Surprised the young boy with a old clunky ship he nicknamed 'The Runner' when he gave it to Aranis he changed the name to 'The Rustbucket' in the fact it really looked like a piece of crap. Nevertheless, When Aranis grew old enough to join 'Jacks' Crew, he was tasked in the mission on Ryloth, where he met the Beautiful Tenia Nera, the Princess of Ryloth who had lost her memory. He immediatly took a shine to her as she was indeed very Beautiful. He resolved to himself that he would protect her on the journey. Once on Ryloth Jack gave the princess to the King of ryloth but Tenia decided to join the crew with Alex (Sandboy to his fellow crew members) and Aranis. On the way back Racoon turned on the three attempting to shoot Alex when Tenia ran infront of the blaster and her leg was shot. Racoon proceeded to follow Alex as Jarek hobbled out of the ship. When he asked Jack to explain the Captain merely apologised and shot him dead. Aranis now in fury quickly took Tenia into one of the caves nearby. where he was found by Jack who proceeded to bury the boy alive. Luckily Aranis had his breather on his face when he was buried and therefore was able to dig himself out. once he did so he say an Arkos Kast who had come for the Princess, he bravely fought the warrior but was no match. he was hit multiple times in the head and shot twice on different sides of his side as well as almost being choked to death by Arkos who then fled with Tenia Leaving Aranis bleeding on the stone floor. With the help of Alex Tren who found Aranis, they made it back to the surface where Aranis was given serious medical treatment and they waited for a few weeks. When they were ready they began searching planet by planet for Tenia eventually finding her hiding from the Hutt who had enslaved her. They took her off tatooine heading for Coruscant where they began searching for the Elusive 'Jack'. Thye first had to relieve the black sun of Aranis' ship which they had stolen, once done they began searching off world, eventually returning to Coruscant. When Tenia reported seeing Jack flee, Aranis hitailed it to her posisition in hanger bay 23 where they faced Jack. Jack who was also found by Azure and Jade tried to reason with them with the end result being Jack stabbed in the Eye, presumed dead. Once free of his burden, Aranis and Alex+Tenia went back to thier ship where Aranis found a messege on his Datapad stating a sum of 1 million credits transferred to his account via jacks datapad for the loss of his father. to top that, Aranis found data entries from his father, Jarek one which explained Jack killed Jarek because he told him to. Apparently Jarek was suffering from a prolonged disease of the Rakghoul plague where he explained he found a vial of the old serum which he used on himself which was apparently faulty and therefore only prolonged the disease. Jarek asked Jack to kill him on Ryloth to prevent him from turnign into a Rakghoul and spreading the plague to Ryloth and other worlds. With his mind in shambles at what he had done, Aranis turned to the bottle, his new friend to cope with himself killing Jack. He found Racoon in a bar on Narshadda where he recruited him, realising he was under orders from someone else. a Elusive new enemy Called: 'Angel'. During the search for information Aranis also recruited Matt, a genius Hacker although had no spine, as well as Moose, a gifted engineer. Together they began doing skirmashes against Criminal warehouses and cartels where Aranis was gathering specific equipment for what ever purpose. Eventually he discovered Jack was actually not dead but his memory was fractured. it took time for him to remember most of his life. Aranis forgave Jack as well as forming a partnership with him, when the time came. a week later Aranis Took Tenia to Naboo for a vacation while the crew did further missions. They spent a day together before returning to Narshadda to meet up with the crew. Aranis Discovered further files of Jareks which were encoded. he eventually figured the code and opened the Recording. Jarek began by tellign Aranis he was proud of him before mentioning that he had found, Something on taris on the ground level years ago with the original crew, in the swamp/jungle lands of Taris. He began collecting further equipment to Jareks specifications although he did not know what they were for. He would find out at a later date. Months later, Aranis who had returned from buying upgradable shielding for the ship discovered Alex mortally wounded in the sewers on Narshadda. He and Tenia took him to the bacta tank on the ship and the crew began thier mission to geonosis. once finished thier, Aranis went to the medbay to check on how Alex was doing. when he was about to open the door he heard Tenia say 'I Love you Alex' This tore a part of Aranis' heart, as he thought she loved him, at least she did on Naboo. Months afterwards alex had recovered and had a new cybernetic arm. just as they returned to the ship Aranis blocked thier Path. he'd been drinking, or so it looked like it. Tenia could smell the alcohol on him. He challenged a bewildered Alex to a duel to the death. along with placing two crates down, one for him and one for Alex. insdie were guns and swords and some frags. A long battle ensued with Aranis and Alex taking cuts and bruises and shots to thier bodies. until Aranis and Alex both took cover grabbing the E-11's in thier boxes. it was at this moment Tenia now extremely worried came towards Aranis wrestling him to try and take the gun off him. He dropped the gun only to unclip his Lucky pistol and place it to his head, dispite the screams from both Tenia and Alex. Before he entered the ramp leavign them both shocked he whispered to Tenia "You Love him, dont you?' With no answer he boarded the ramp, with his pistol to his head and closed the ramp. A Gunshot rang out from the ship. Aranis was dead. Or say they Thought.... Aranis, now with only Moose, Matt and Celes, Aranis now hires Jedi Zoh as well as others Before proceeding to complete the final mission before Taris, raiding a secret warehouse run by the War criminal Angel, to steal a vital powercell on Jareks Specifications. Once this is Done Aranis can lead his team to Taris and discover what Jarek wanted them to find.